


Nobody Will Believe You

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Hardcore, M/M, Survivor Guilt, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: David never expected his ex-boyfriend to do such a thing. But there he was, bent over the couch as Daniel forced him down.





	Nobody Will Believe You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owltoad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltoad/gifts).



> I was made aware by someone that AO3 removed a bunch of my fanfictions! We don't know why this is, and I never got emails about their removal. I'm assuming it's a glitch in the server and I've emailed support! All removed fics are going to have the same notes! I'm sorry for anyone who enjoyed these fics and had them removed!
> 
> My commissions are open: camp-problematic on tumblr and BabyBoyBolide on pillowfort.io (not yet open) My Discord is BabyBoyBolide#0295.
> 
> Donate if you want! Feel free to leave a note with ideas to see them in a fic or drabble! Paypal: thyholyincubus@gmail.com

David couldn’t believe this was happening. How could he believe this?

  
  


The ginger trusted Daniel! He had  _ loved _ the man! David had put his heart and soul into having a relationship with the blond, into giving Daniel his undivided love and attention every moment of his life while they were together.

All he’d gotten in return was a broken rib and shattered heart, and now  _ this _ .

He’d been foolish to trust Daniel again. David was stupid to think that the twenty-year-old had changed his ways in a matter of months. When he’d gotten a text from his ex-boyfriend, he’d been more than happy to try and make amends when the blond had asked if they could make up and at least try to be  _ friends _ .

He was stupid. The nineteen-year-old was too trusting.  _ Of course _ , Daniel wouldn’t want to make amends! Still, he didn’t expect this.

Upon leading his former love into his dorm room with a smile on his face, he hadn’t expected to be ambushed like this. He couldn’t stop the tears of fear and betrayal that welled up in his eyes or the choked sob that left his trembling lips at the thought.

A hand had gripped the back of his neck and he’d been forced over the dark brown love seat in the common area of his dorm. He should have known to agree to the homey little coffee date on a later day. On a day when at least one of his dorm mates would be home. When someone would be home to save him. Stupidly enough, he thought it’d be  _ better _ to be alone with Daniel.

Hips ground against his ass and he whimpered. The back of the couch was digging into his neck slightly from the amount of pressure his ex-boyfriend was putting on the back of his neck and head. It was getting a little bit difficult to breathe. The bottom of his jaw was pressed harshly against the darkened leather- he couldn’t talk; couldn’t scream for help even if he wanted.

David had tried to fight back, but it was strenuous. Strong, pale hands gripped both of his wrists before pinning them behind his back and pressing them upwards. The angle was unnatural, and a sharp flash of pain ran up his arms, making his lips part to cry out. Not much of a noise escaped him, unsurprisingly. The pressure against his windpipe kept him from breathing properly.

“ _ Stop moving! I’ll just make it worse for you, David! I don’t want to hurt you!” _

Bullshit.  _ Fucking bullshit.  _ Danny had always said that to him when they were together. The first time he hit him, he’d coddled the redhead close, going on and on about how sorry he was. How sorry could he be if he was doing  _ this _ ?

More tears fell, and his legs were trembling, trying to scoot his feet together more, trying to put up what little of a fight he could with the position he was in. It wasn’t working well. Feet were placed between his own and the blond was just so much  _ stronger _ than he was. Because of his futile attempt to struggle, the pressure on his neck increased and it became impossible to breathe.

David’s body jerked against his will, struggling to gain back the ability to obtain oxygen. His hips pressed back against Daniel’s and the purr in the man’s tone as he spoke made him sick to his stomach.

“A little eager, are we?” Hips ground against the student’s, seeking slight friction. David could feel the partial erection growing in his former love’s pants.

The fact that he once loved his man made the urge to vomit well in his body. Luckily, nothing came out. It wasn’t like he could open his mouth to throw up anyways. The younger’s body jerked again, and the way the man’s voice rose instilled fear in his entire being.

” **_I said stop fucking moving, Davey!_ ** ”

The anger in his tone made the young adult stop squirming, letting out a weak sob. Trembling ruby red lips released a soft cry, but it went unheard by the man behind him.

“I’m going to let you go. If you fight me,  _ I’ll fucking kill you _ . Understand me?” There was a deep growl in that tone that made the ginger wish he could hide away somewhere that he couldn’t be found.

Now, David had been with this man before. He’d  _ lived _ with this man and  _ loved _ him. Daniel had used him to take out his anger many times. The student was unsure how real the threat was. Fearing it could be a very real threat the man would live out, he nodded the best he could in his vulnerable position. It wasn’t very much. Though, the way his head was starting to spin had made the motion seem much more exaggerated than it really was.

The pressure from brawny hands on his wrists loosened some, the pressure on his neck releasing completely. Able to breathe again, he took a deep gasp of air, tears brimming at the edges of his eyes. The redhead felt fingers hooking under the hem of his gray sweatpants and his heart started beating so fast he swore Daniel could hear it beating from his chest. “ _ Danny, please, _ ” David cried out, a choked sob escaping him, ” _ don’t do this! _ ” He panted between words.

“ **_Shut the fuck up, David!_ ** ”

Daniel’s words came out so loudly David had flinched and nearly tried to cover his ears. Before he could even do so, his wrists were grasped again. Grimacing at the tight grip around his thin arm bones, just below the carpals, the nineteen-year-old’s body writhed.

“If you’re just going to keep fucking moving, then  _ fine _ ,” Daniel snarled, folding the young adult’s arms up slightly. They were pinned against David’s back again, shoving his upper body hard against the backrest of the blush leather couch.

At least he could breathe this time, right? He was  _ lucky _ .

Things only spiraled downward from there. Digits hooked over the back of his pants and boxers, yanking them down past his ass, when Daniel had laughed at how he tried to buckle his knees out from under him, he’d flinched at how his ex-boyfriend had merely pushed up on his wrists. All too easily, the man had bent him even further over the couch, forcing him onto his toes.

Breathless from the struggle, the ginger merely whimpered, gritting his teeth to hold back a sob as his head hung low, eyelids clenched shut. He could hear everything, but he dared not to look.

Daniel had  _ planned _ all of this. He could hear the opening of a condom wrapper. The sound of the aluminum being tucked back into denim pockets and the sound of the blond spitting onto his cock could be heard. Initially, he had planned to fight back once more, but he wasn’t stupid. He could feel those icy blues staring into the back of his head.

He could feel the man’s flushed and hot tip pressing and teasing lightly at his entrance, making the ring of muscle tighten. A hiss of anger was drawn from the twenty-year-old and the hand that was (most likely) gripping his cock slapped David across the ass, making him flinch and yelp. The smack had been rough, leaving a searing sensation accompanied by a harsh tingling. A red stamp had been left on his rear. It burned and made the freckled man’s eyes burn with fresh tears that trailed down gorgeous cheeks.

”Fucking relax or it’ll hurt, dumbass!”

Hurt?  _ Hurt? _ Daniel was afraid to hurt David  _ now _ ? What about when he’d gripped the back of his neck hard enough to bruise when he’d shoved him over the couch just now? Or the time he’d shoved David so hard when they were living together that he’d managed to bust the teenager’s ribs?

Tears fell, and the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them, a blood-curdling scream. _ “I don’t fucking care!” _

David knew immediately he’d regret those words, and he was right.

He tried. Really, he tried so  _ hard _ to ignore the feeling of the blond pressing into him. His hips twitched, and he wept as his head hung low. Pearly white teeth were grit so hard the young man’s head shook as Daniel slowly forced his cock inside. It was impossible to ignore the initial pain of being pressed into with practically no lube (spit wasn’t a very good substitute).

The girth pressing into him was thick and rock hard. It suddenly shoved all the way in, stretching his hole so wide it tore. He threw his head back to let out a pained cry as heaving sobs began to leave him with each painful thrust. The blood that had begun mingling with spit wasn’t much help. Saliva burned his wound, making his muscles tighten around Daniel.

It was painful for him, but the blond merely let out a low groan that made his stomach churn.

Closing his eyes as tightly as he could, teeth grit so hard the redhead was sure they could shatter any moment, David gave up. Maybe, just  _ maybe _ if he let Daniel use him, this would all be over sooner. He just wanted this all to  _ end _ .

His cock was limp between his legs, and there it always stayed. Even when the paler of the pale had begun aiming himself downwards, pressing hard into his prostate. David hated to admit that there was a slight pleasure that came with his sensitive gland being pressed against. Just the thought of gaining any sort of pleasure from the situation made him want to kill himself. He hoped to the high heavens that he didn’t even believe in, that the faint familiar tingling of arousal that shot from his prostate to his groin wouldn’t be enough to get him hard.

Luckily, it wasn’t.

The burning of being thrusted into at a hard, deep pace outweighed any sort of pleasure he could have gotten. Sure, there was a weak feeling of gratification in his bones, but the heavy ache of a blood-filled cock stretching him beyond limits outweighed anything else he felt tight now.

Daniel was giving low groans and pleasured moans from behind him each time his ass twitched around his cock. One hand pinned thin hands clenched into tight fists behind David’s back, the other gripping his right hip with a bruising hold on the pale skin there. The ginger tried to concentrate on the feeling of his nails digging into his palms. Bloody welled up around his nails and he tried his damnedest to focus on that.

He tried to focus on the plush carpet beneath the tips of his toes. Tears flowed down his cheeks and ichor smeared across the insides of his palms with each harsh, body jostling thrust. David tried so hard to focus on anything else other than that  _ thing _ inside of him.

That thing that wasn’t starting to hurt. That  _ thing _ that was starting to feel  _ good _ . More tears flowed, and his lips parted to let out a quaking sob as he felt his own cock twitching in response to the stimulus of the hot sex moving in and out of him from behind. It still burned, but not nearly as much as before. Without the intense pain of being ripped open with each movement in and out of him, it became almost impossible to ignore the excitement from within that had begun to pool inside his abdomen.

Feeling his cock come alive, David’s teeth grit once more, wincing with each thrust. Just as he flinched with each movement inside of him, his member twitched between his legs. How could his body betray him like this? The younger of them wasn’t given much time to think about it. A hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking furiously, a practiced thumb running over the slit in his flushed tip each time it reached the top.

“What’s this, hm? Enjoying your own  _ rape _ , David?” The man was breathless, panting near the student’s ear as he towered over his back and his thrusts began to slow slightly.

He wasn’t given much time to protest the disgusting accusations. The redhead tried so hard to ignore the fleeting sensation that had build in his cock. It wasn’t enough. Gasping in a rushed manner, his toes curled into the carpet and his eyes fluttered back slightly, making more tears trail down his cheeks. They burned as they fell down his chin and neck.

The only thing that burned more was the cock pulling out of him, pulling him out of his shock. He couldn’t believe that he just _came_ _from his own rape_. His body shook and a heavy sob left him as he slowly fell to his knees, the intense grip on his wrists being released as he did so. Falling to his knees, he brought his arms up to hug around his shoulders, forehead pressing hard into the darkened leather of the common room’s couch.

Soft footsteps of shoes scraping against the fluffy sand carpet combined with the gross sound of rubber being rolled and snapped rung in his head. He didn’t hear it being thrown away. The words that followed would ring in his head for an eternity, he was sure of it.

“See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it, David?”

Quieted sobs were the ginger’s only response. His body quaked with each one, his nails digging into his arms. He felt so  _ dirty _ .

“You even fucking came,” the tone was one David recognized with blue eyes that rolled around in the blond’s head, “I always knew you were a whore.” There was a momentary pause following those words. Sobs had become whimpers as glossy ming-jades turned back to lock with icy blues as the door pulled open with a hushed creak.

“You  _ came _ , David. Even if you told, nobody will believe you.”

The door clicked shut, and there was a mere moment of silence before loud wails filled the apartment. Daniel was right. Nobody would believe him, so why tell?

 


End file.
